prims pregnat
by black rose and blood
Summary: this is the sequle to prim and rory forever this is going to be every month up till she has the baby if she does that is if you want to know whats going on come look
1. the great news

its been a year since we got married we belive that i am pregnat me and rory have not told any one since we dont know for sure this is it the moment of truth we both agreed we would be happy either way i watch as it slowly turned pink this is it im pregnat i kissed rory and we huger each other i still cant belive it im going to have a baby rory inbraced me and said ok who do you want to tell first i think i thought i should telll my mom first but i dont need to put her in that state and katniss would just slap rory right then and there and rorys family is in district four for a week so i try to think of the person who would be most happy for us but wont be emotinol at least no to much i take in a deep breath and say peeeta and he said ok atleast i wont get slaped and i laght knowing hes talking about katniss we walk hand to hand to the bakery peeta smiles at us waves and asks what he could do for us i say umm this is um kinda well um i sigh look at him rory inbraces me i say in a seriuse voice im pregnit he look at me then rory then at my stomach he just stares in amazment then he finaly talks and says congrats on the baby and smiles and walks away next person who rory begs not to was katniss who did worse then we thought she would she grabed her bow knowing she would not kill him grazed his arm and then she muched him i said katniss what the hell was that for she looks at me then says hes the one who got you nocked up i did you a faver then i glare at her and yell at the top of my lungs and said i was happy all the way till you almost killed my husband she smirks and said i was not trying to kill him ill wait till after the sevnth i looked at her with disbalife then grabed rorys hand and pulled him up lets go and we go tell my mother and of course she was crying like i died and she said my little baby prim is your an adult now and she runs off trying not to shed any other tears of couse she was terrible everyone else found out by that person telling that person well you know what i mean i cant wait till i can see my baby


	2. the sweet suprise

its been a month and i **MUST** eat some choclote twenty four seven or im going to kill my self and not on perpuse but i yell at rory and i cant do that when im eating choclote so he byes me them by the pounds witch makes me happy and it makes him happy that im not yelling at him he makes me mostly just stay in bed witch irretates me some people about to be in laber go walking around for no reason and i cant even do it to by myself ten pounds of choclote and he says i dont need that much choclote and its the hormons talking but i dont care if its because a talking rooser made me crave it **I JUST NEED IT** he still buys it by the pound but it never seems like a lot to me it seems like one of those stupid fun size candy bars i always thought that fun size would be twce as big not twice as little since and i think a normal king size bar is not enoght for five minetes i cant wait till my kid can drive so they could drive to the store and get me some choclote every week of every month every day of every week hour of every day and every minete of every hour and every second of every minete i feel like some choclote but is to far for me to reach so i yell rory rory rory untill he got home ten minetes later he says what is i must have some choclote he smirks and hands me a pound of choclote winks at me i huged him and we inbraced each other then he kisses me on the head and leaves i asked him where he was going and he said its a suprise witch make me yell at the top of my lungs rory hawthorn you know i hate suprises and if you are going to do this to me then im going to need a whole lot more then ine pound im thibnking mabey around five i say after a hour of bickering we compromise and settle with three he left them with me on top of me he came in my room some around eleven and said i finished the suprise when he did not find me on the bed he was terrified but he finnaly found me over the toilet throwing up choclete he held back my hair saying i told you so i told you so i told you so but not in a childish voice more of a concern and seriuse voice he blamed himself for me talking him into giving me more choclote he after im done he asks if i was still up for a choclote suprise and my ears perk at that word im always ready grining he brings me downstairs into a room i never new we had the door was mad eof smooth creamy choclote he opens the door and said ever since you told me you might be pregnit i worked on this everything in hear is made of choclote he opend it completly and i was overwhelmed of how beutiful it is it had everykind you could think of white milk nut dark it even had sitting in the center of the room a milk choclote table with two chairs and plates that where same as the table and on the plate where five little sqares of each kind if choclote and the kind it was was carved in it i looked at all of them how did he get one with goutmilk and in the center stood one single amazingly beutiful primrose i said my first words its the most beutiful thing i have ever seen he smiles and says i cant take all of the credit peeta helped my carve most of the stuff i sit down at the table with him and start gulding myself


End file.
